Night Melodies
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Lexi is one of Stefan's dearest friends and drags her one other best friend with her to visit him for his birthday. The group get to know each other and some of Sabor's secrets come to light.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Ok I edited this first chapter to add some length. Plus I just proofed it and saw some major mistakes in my grammar. I love you all for staying loyal and reading my material. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters other than my OC. Although I would love to borrow the boys for a week or two.**

* * *

In a small town called Devil's Flat….

Around early September

I was a little nervous, watching my best friend packing for the both of us. Her blonde hair swinging the ponytail she wore. "I am dying to have you meet Stefan, Sabor. Please come with me? I promise it will be fun. Its Stefan's birthday and I ALWAYS spend it with him." She batted those innocent eyes at me. I never could say no when she did that. "Alright. You don't have to pack for me, sweetie. I think I can manage that on my own." I rolled my eyes as she let out an excited squeal.

I did my best to look excited about the trip. The truth was that I was never very sociable. I was chronically shy around men and often put my foot in my mouth or drooled like an idiot. Lexi did what she could to expose me to art and culture, something I'll always love her for. Lexi looked suspiciously cheerful as I pulled out my suitcase. I realized why when I opened it. "Damn it, Lexi. What did I tell you about buying me stuff? I like pulling my own weight around here. You'll have me spoiled rotten." She only giggled. "You need stuff that fits right for your body type. You got curves I could only pray for. You should show them off."

The tight skirts and revealing blouses Lexi had packed away for me were almost scandalous. "I'll try but as soon as I open my mouth people will think I'm a goof." Small Southern towns were infamous for their gossip chains. You fall on your ass one afternoon and everyone in town thinks you're a klutz. I hummed a tune while packing a few more modest things for myself. My mind drifted back to the very first time Lexi and I ever met.

* * *

Driving down those old roads at night, I never knew what I might find. My father was retired sheriff and had given me his old jeep. I worked at the local hospital as a nurse, mostly the late shifts. I was always a night person anyway. My mind went back to that night. The old jeep crept along a gravel road. It took fifteen minutes off my trip back home after spending all night in the children's ward in my home town. I was tired and stressed but I loved what I did for a living. Children were my one weakness.

My eyes squinted as I saw a large group of people with what looked like torches. They didn't look too friendly so I hit the switch on my dad's old siren, watching the scatter in fear. I felt a sense of urgency when I saw her laying there. I unbuckled the seat belt and ran for the injured female who lay on the ground. She had a strange bracelet around her wrist and was pawing at it, like it burned her. She was covered in blood; longs cuts lavished her long neck. Good god it was hard to look at. "What happened to you?" I plead with her. If she could only speak to me, I would know she was alright.

I barely noticed the cold air or that I was dressed only in my scrubs. My sole focus was saving this stranger. She glanced up at me, her eyes so sad. "Get it off of me." From the way she pawed at it, I knew what she meant. I didn't know why but I did as she asked. Her sigh of relief told me that whatever was in that charm bracelet was dangerous so I threw it into the field. The woman muttered, "I need blood."

I hadn't questioned what she was because I knew she wasn't in a position to explain. All I knew was that without blood she would have died. I gave her my wrist without question, feeling a bond to her, a connection that made little to no sense. She brought me to her home when I passed out. Lexi told me who and what she was, which was kind of obvious since I saw those fangs. We had been friends ever since. I never judged her for what she was. I had been taught that different wasn't necessarily bad.

* * *

I laughed as she loaded our bags into the back of her car. Lexi was so excitable that it was cute. She was singing. "Going to see my Steffie…yay yay yay." I rolled my eyes. This guy must be something to have her this excited. She had told me about him so many times. Lexi had such a big heart. Its why I loved her. "Let's go see Steffie." I said as I sat my rear end in that comfortable Mustang Lexi loved so much.

Thank god for airplanes because I was not a nine hour driving type of person. The nearest airport was already an hour and a half away for us. My behind was aching after sitting still for that long. Lexi paid for our tickets which made me glare at her. She knew how much I hated her doing that. My friends were not to be used for banks. I always insisted on paying her back for stuff. She usually just laughed it off.

I nearly keeled over with laughter when I saw the onboard film. Interview with a Vampire. I whispered to Lexi in a teasing tone. "Did any *clowns* ever spill to Anne? She does seem a little set on them." Clowns was our code word for vampires. Strange but it kept people from hearing anything that could out Lexi. She giggled. "Nah. She's just like most of you, obsessed with sexual part of it all."

We pretty much yakked about stupid stuff until we landed in Virginia. The baggage guy spent fifteen minutes ogling my best friend's butt. I blew out an exasperated breath. I understood that Lexi appealed to men that way. She was beautiful. I wished I was more like her, fun and self-confident. She was always telling me I needed to just step into the spotlight when I wanted to. 'No one will do it for you. Stop waiting for life to happen to you.' She was right on so many levels.

Stefan entered the house and felt a presence. The wind picked up and he was knocked to the floor by the vampires. She bared her fangs and hissed at him. "Lexi?" He looked up in shock. Lexi smiled at him from position on top. "Happy Birthday, Stefan." I was in the corner trying my best not to giggle. God Lex was so bad. This guy looked like he almost peed his pants, she had gotten the drop on him so well. I finally broke down and started laughing. "And who is this?" He said when he got up to look at me. Damn. Lexi never told me he was gorgeous. Those green eyes were smiling. "I'm Sabor Wynter Malacai." I offered my hand and his big one shook mine. "Please to meet you. I take it you know about us?"

I nodded. "I live with Lexi. She and I are good friends." She pulled me down onto the couch, smiling playfully. "Best friends. She saved my life a while back. No questions about what I was..just offered up her blood." Stefan smiled at me and I blushed. I never did like this kind of attention. "Lex, do we have to bring that up? It still makes me nervous. You almost died."

Stefan seemed to take pity on me and changed the subject. "Where are you from, Sabor?" I smiled at him gratefully. "A small town in Louisiana called Devil's Flat." He snorted, trying to suppress what I knew was a laugh. "I know. I still get weird looks when people ask that. The name is dumb but its an issue to take up with the city council."

* * *

**Quick Note: I am in developing stages of a new website called Vamp Addicts for all who love this type of genre in fiction, television, movies, etc. Tell me what you think of the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hallway of Salvatore home…

Damon palmed his aching neck that Lexi had nearly squashed. That woman was intense to say the least but her arrival would fit perfectly with his plans. There was a lot to get started. The local PD was getting suspicious because of the killings. Caroline's mother was a big part of all it. He had to do something to get the heat to cool down a little. Damon cursed when he thought of the one other thing he need; the necklace.

Bonnie still had the amulet that could set Katherine free. He would set Caroline after the little witch so he could get it back. He laughed to himself. That little blonde whelp loved any attention he gave her. She didn't make it too hard to manipulate her. The party would the perfect place for him to get at her. His heart clenched when he thought of Katherine all alone in that tomb. God he wanted to hold her again.

He was pleasantly surprised when Lexi showed up for Stefan's birthday. Her human companion was very quaint in appearance. The girl didn't seem to like attention at all. Human weaknesses were very easy for him to pick up on. Damon said nothing as he watched Stefan get them situated in two of the guestrooms. Lexi had asked for the conjoining rooms which put them right by Damon in the house. Made it easier for him to spy on them. . Damon's curiosity was peaked by the human she was with. Not many would accept his kind so readily, let alone save the life of one of them. While she chatted with Stefan he tried to enter her mind but couldn't. Whoever she was, her shields were more powerful than any vampire's.

The girl went into the guestroom next to his bedroom to sleep until it was time for the party. Damon smiled. "Perfect." He went about looking for Lexi after that, ending up with a choked windpipe. He heard the human scream like death itself had found her. Damon went to see what had infiltrated his home but saw that it was just the human having a nightmare. He kept myself concealed while Lexi talked with the girl. Sabor…she said her name was Sabor. Oddly beautiful and mysterious rolled into one. Damon could tell she was lying to her friend but what about. As Lexi left to shower he watched Sabor get up and decided this was the right time to introduce myself.

Sabor's POV

The suffocating darkness enveloped me as the nightmare took hold again. Men in surgical scrubs were above me, sticking me with needles. "The subject is reacting well to the gene therapy. We should have better results with this one." I heard one of them murmur. The pain came through me like a lightning strike. I was back in the lab, back where my nightmare of a life had started. Something wrenched me awake and I found myself in a bed, drenched in sweat. I looked up into Lexi's worried eyes. "You ok? God you gave me a heart attack with that scream." She sat down next to me on the bed. We had been in the Salvatore manor for one night and I had already gotten myself labeled a freak. "Sabor, I've never pushed you to tell me what the nightmares are about but maybe it would help if you talked about it."

How did I tell her? This was beyond what even a vampire could ever comprehend. I thought about how it all started. I was adopted at the age of five. A scientist has initially taken me from an orphanage in Russia. That's when the tests started, painful experiments that I never fully understood. As a child I could do things others couldn't : move objects without touching them, invade other peoples' dreams. To me it was normal. What I didn't know was that the experiments were designed to enhance my abilities and enhance they did. To this day I can do things most can't. My only relief came once I was adopted out of the labs by my parents. They loved me but were scared of me. Its why I never told anyone about me. I hated that look of sympathy and unadulterated fear.

I look down at the comforter. "It's nothing, Lex. Just the usual thing. My imagination goes on overdrive when I sleep." She just looked at me. I knew she didn't believe me every time I brushed off the nightmares but she never pushed me about it. Lexi sighed. "Ok, tidbit. I'll let it go. Time to get up. I let you sleep so you'd come to Stefan's party." I groaned and tried to hide back under the covers. Lex pulled the covers off of me. "I know you hate parties but this is for Stefan. Please?" Again with the puppy face. Damn that woman knew how to get to me. "Alright alright."

Lexi giggled and ran off to take a shower while I stretched out, trying to unkink my muscles. I never wear much to bed, maybe a lacey tank top with boy short undies. My hair was loose and wild because of my usual trip into dreamland. I got up slightly, thinking no one was around. "Well well. This is interesting." I jumped as the purr of a voice came from behind me. Damn he was a quiet one because even with my abilites, I didn't sense him. I yelped and went to cover myself. He was around 5 foot 9 with dark hair and one of those Cheshire cat grins. He wore a black button down shirt with black slacks. His body was lean but well made. Something about him screamed 'playboy'. Ugh. That type annoyed me more than anything else. "Something I can do for you?"

He chuckled and eyed me again in a way that made me uncomfortable. "You really want me to answer that?" I had a feeling his answer would make me want to slap him. "Most people knock before coming into a bedroom." He sat in the chaise near the window. "Most people aren't me. You're the human whelp that Lexi keeps for a pet." Now THAT pissed me off. I was no one's pet, ever. My power flicked automatically and lashed out at the man. A slash appeared on his right cheek. I immediately cursed at myself for not keeping a better hold of my temper.

Normal POV

Damon and Sabor talked a bit as he let her get a good look at him. Oh yeah, she was attracted to him. What Damon didn't expect was the rise of power in the air as he stroked that temper of hers. Damon felt a biting sting across his skin and lifted a hand to his cheek. He felt the cold wetness of his own blood. The wound took two seconds to heal. Damon eyed the girl with caution. "That temper of your's is going to get you into trouble one day. Tsk tsk. Better be careful or you'll get yourself spanked." She glared at him as if she would like to mount his head. Mortals didn't scare him. Damon just chuckled.

Sabor's POV

I growled. God damn him! Whoever he was, he was aggravating as hell. "Just who the hell are you?" He rushed up on me, his arm around my waist and looked me dead in the eye, that voice melting over me like warm honey. "I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." That cocky look he gave me made me want to hit and kiss him at the same time. If he wanted to play games, I could too. I pulled away and grabbed my robe. "Oh yeah. Lexi mentioned you once or twice." I looked him up and down as if sizing him up in comparison to what I had been told. "From what I heard, I'd thought you'd be taller."

I felt like another person at that moment. Usually when a guy came anywhere near me, my voice gave out and my brain turned to mush. This one just pissed me off. It was kind of liberating to not be totally controlled by attraction but I did need to be careful. Stefan's brother had a reputation for sleeping with girls and dropping them in a minute. I also had my own secrets.

He made a face as if I hurt him, placing a hand over his chest. "You wound me, fair lady." I snorted and tied the sash on my robe. "I think you'll survive." I ignored him and went towards the shower. He blocked my exit, those eyes searching mine. What was he up to? I didn't give in to my fear and stared straight back. We stayed that way, measuring up the other for a minute or two. I felt someone try to push at my shields and gave a push back that nearly made him stumble. So he knew I was different. Great.

After another moment he stepped to the side as if he got what he wanted and let me by. That man was beyond strange. I was sure to lock the door before disrobing. Last thing I wanted was that perv spying on me in the buff. I would have to decided what to do about him later.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - Here's my newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

I was dressing in the guestroom that I had been assigned to by Stefan when Lexi came in without knocking, as usual. I squeaked in alarm. "Lex, for god's sake. Could you at least knock before you come in? You gave me a hell of a scare." The blonde just gave me this stern look like a disapproving mother. "Why do you have that old baggy outfit laid out?" I pulled out a pair of pearl earrings that my father had given me. "Because its what I am wearing." Sometimes I wondered why she bothered. Dressing me up was like dressing up a toad. All people would see was the warts.

Lexi sighed and gave me that defeated look. "Alright. I'll keep my opinion to myself." I pulled on the blouse I wanted to wear and heard Lexi gasp. _Shit!_ I thought. Lexi had never really seen all of my scars. They were not pretty. The guards at the labs liked to play around with the kids. They often burned her with cigarettes when she got too noisy at night. "I know how they look but please, let's not talk about them right now." It was a subject that I never enjoyed speaking of. Even my parents couldn't handle the sight of me when I wasn't covered from head to toe.

"Damon decided to sneak up on me after you left a while ago." I saw the instant Lexi's mood changed. There was a feral air about her and all I could sense from her was an angry protectiveness. "He didn't do anything to me. Actually he seemed a little curious about me. I pretty much told him to piss off. Does that ass actually think that shit-eating grin and playboy attitude make him irresistible?" I didn't hear Stefan walk in. He cleared his voice to get our attention. "That would be pretty accurate." I almost felt sorry for Stefan. He seemed decent enough and his brother was the exact opposite. "You have my sympathies, Stefan. He must be hard to deal with on a regular basis."

Lexi's POV

As much as I hated Sabor's frumpy style, I let her have some peace. I never saw what she thought everyone else saw. She was lovely but her self-esteem was virtually null. I had to hold back a rioting laughter. Sabor never talked back to guys like Damon. Something had finally sparked her into not taking crap from people anymore. Maybe now she would finally bloom the way she could. Stefan shook his head in his usual disapproving manor. "Just stay out of his path and there will be no problems." I could see a look of sadness in his eyes. It had a lot to do with that girl who had caught me in a towel earlier. I still couldn't get over how much she looked that she-bitch, Katherine.

Stefan had told me the story when I confronted him. I had thought he might be trying to relive his romance with his sire but it wasn't that at all. Elena was a total opposite of her doppelganger. I made a not to talk to her about relationships with vampires. Maybe my own with my mate might change her mind a little about being with Stefan.

"Ok, boys and girls. TIME TO PARTY! MOVE THAT CUTE ASS, SALVATORE! I am never late for a party." I skipped out of the room while the other two just gave me that 'insane girl' look." I caught the look and stuck my tongue out at Sabor. She laughed and tossed me the keys to our car. "I'm coming, you nut."

* * *

Sabor's POV

I watched Lexi dance with Stefan from my little spot next to the bar. I couldn't help but smile at her antics. She described Stefan as being a bit of a tight ass that needed someone to push him into letting loose. I could see how she affected him. His eyes seemed less tired and sad while they danced. I caught a whiff of someone's cologne as they invaded my personal space. "Care to dance, Malacai?" Damon just didn't know how to get a clue. I didn't know or trust him. He had eyes like a predator that made me think of the enforcers that were currently tracking me.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Maybe that little blonde you were speaking to earlier might be interested." He shrugged. "She really doesn't interest me anymore. She's the typical chipper, blonde cheerleader type. Gets annoying after a while." I didn't mind them so much since it was mostly what Lexi was. We were interrupted by a brunette with an angry look that was totally directed towards Damon. Elena. Lexi had told me about her and she was right about the doppelganger thing. She looked just like that old photo that Stefan kept of his sire. Whatever her relationship was with Stefan, it was beyond obvious she didn't like his brother. "You must be Sabor. I talked to Lexi a while. She thinks a lot of you."

I could see that questioning look on her face. "I'm not like her, Elena. I'm as ordinary as they come." I heard Damon's snort of disbelief. I pretended to accidentally stomp on his prissy rich boy shoes. He flinched as I smashed his foot. "Oops." Those blue gray eyes glared at me. _"Save that look for someone who's actually scared of you, asshole." _I thought.

He walked off in a huff and went in the direction of the local cop that was at the party. My senses were on alert. Something bad was going to happen tonight. Elena sat next to at the bar. "How did you meet Lexi?" I took a sip of my water. "I was coming back from work when a mob had attacked Lexi. I turned on the siren in my jeep. My dad was a cop and gave me the thing years ago. It scared them off. Lex had lost a lot of blood so I had to give her some of mine. We sort of bonded after that. She's like a sister to me now and I'm grateful for everyday I've had with her." It was as completely honest as I could be with a stranger. "You're holding something back." That shocked me. The girl was way more perceptive than I gave her credit for. "Why do you say that?"

Elena sighed. "In your eyes. There's a sadness there that goes deep." My heart beat a little harder. I did not want to get into this with a crowd around me. When my emotions got too irrational, my abilities would kick in. "There is a lot more to it, yes, but its not something I can just tell someone." I became distracted as I saw the blonde cop heading for Lexi. She snapped a small bracelet on Lexi, making her gasp in pain. VERVAIN! "Elena, go get Stefan. The sheriff just stuck vervain on Lexi." I almost bulldozed through the people to get to them. They were guiding her to the back parking area when I finally caught up with them.

Lexi was on the brink of being staked and my power kicked in fully. Instincts are much more powerful than most people think. I saw Damon coming at my best friend, so I flinged him across the pavement with my mind. The sheriff came after to me. "STOP!" My voice vibrated with the hypnotic suggestion. "You will forget about tonight. You will go home and sleep. Tomorrow you will only remember that the party was calm and nothing bad happened. There were no vampires here tonight." Sheriff Forbes just nodded and I repeated the same routine with the others who witnessed us. When I dealt with the last of them I ran to Lexi and snapped off the vervain bracelet. I sense Damon at my back when I picked Lexi up. "For your own sake, Salvatore, you need to back away from me or I might just end your pitiful existence."

Damon's POV

I felt cold anger ebbing at the very nerve endings in my fingers. Despite the urge to rip the girl apart, I just smiled. I'll be damned if I'd let that mortal brat know how badly she surprised me. "You're gonna have to answer a few questions sooner or later. I'm sure Stefan is going to be curious about how a normal human girl can fling a vampire that is over a century old across a parking lot with her mind."

"I don't owe you or Stefan any answers, Damon. You just nearly killed my best friend." I watched as she turned around with Lexi laying against her. They walked away, leaving me in the darkness. "I will find out what you're hiding, Little Viper."

* * *

**Reviews are my bread and butter. Tell me what you think of this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To IfYouFindThis, HermioneandMarcus and Dawnie-7, who reviewed my last chapter in the first hour it was posted: **_Thank you so much for the response. I wrote this new chapter up this morning just for you three since you liked the last one so much._

_**Warning: Things get a little hot in this one.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my soul and that I would give to Damon freely._**

* * *

It took a lot out of me to calm down after the incident at the party. Lexi and I decided to be on guard now that Damon had made one attempt to kill her. It was around 1 in the morning when I ventured into the library looking for something to read. My nightmare kept coming back to me lately and I didn't want to return to that hell just yet. I was in a white nightgown without a robe. As far as I knew, Damon was out patrolling for his nightly meal. The old library contained hundreds of books. The smell of old leather binding and paper was a comfort to me. I always enjoyed reading. It was an escape from the past that plagued me so much. When I read I could be anyone but myself, which was something I wanted desperately. No one longed to be normal more than I did.

I found a first edition of Jane Eyre on one of the shelves. I had read this particular book maybe three hundred times but it never got old. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and knew that Damon had found me again. A hasty retreat to my room sounded like a good idea. I didn't say a word to him as I tried to walk past him. He grabbed my arm. "I knew that wouldn't work." I muttered under my breath. "You have some explaining to do, Malacai. There isn't much in this world that surprises me anymore but you seem to do that at every turn." He backed me up against the wall. His nearness was very alarming to me since I couldn't hide my attraction to him. Funny how I could detest and lust after one guy at the same time.

"I don't owe you a thing after what you tried to do to Lexi. She's my best friend, Damon." I slammed the book into his ribs to make him back up. "What did you think I would do? Thank you ?" Damon grunted as the book hit him in the gut but pushed back against me even tighter. Let go of me, you blue-eyed ghoul!" He chuckled as if my attempt at an insult was pitiful. I felt his hand travel down my hip, the skin prickled with goosebumps behind his soft touch. "For someone so quiet, you have a passionate nature." So he was going for plan B. If he couldn't intimidate me, he would try seducing me. "Do the girls in this backwater town actually fall for that bullshit?"

Damon's POV

I just smirked at her. Despite her protests, I knew she liked what I was doing to her. There had been a lot of women in my life and I knew when a female was aroused. She hadn't looked like much to me at first but she was spirited. That practically translucent white night gown did nothing to hide that sensual body from me. My common sense told me to let it go and stay away from her. Sabor was obviously dangerous to me. I had dosed her coffee this morning with vervain to see if maybe she was a vampire. Nothing. This girl was human, a very unusual type of human.

"I think the lady doth protests too much." I closed the distance between us and kissed her. Damn! She actually bit my bottom lip which turned me on even more. We melded together as I seduced her mouth into pliancy. I could feel her fingers in my hair as things got hotter. If I could get her to let down those ironclad guards on her mind, I could see what she was hiding. I felt her give way and sigh into the kiss, pressing into me. I never got a hard on that quick in all my life. She felt so good against me, like hot satin.

I undid the top few buttons of the nightgown and kissed the skin near her pulse. My fangs came out as I felt the rushing of blood through her veins. My mind slipped into hers very briefly and I caught a glimpse of her at age five. Someone was screaming at her to sit still, that a soldier didn't give into torture. I barely got a minute's glimpse when I felt a sharp knee into my groin. Vampire or not, that shit hurts!

Sabor's POV

Angered and frustrated by the sexual tension he had unleashed in me, I kneed him where I knew it hurt most. "You arrogant son of a bitch! What gives you the right to invade my mind?" I heard Lexi and Stefan coming inside and I grabbed my book. Lexi looked at my, perplexed by my swollen lips and red face. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "No. I'm just heading back to my room with a book."

I practically sprinted up the stairs and caught Damon's angry expression from the top of the balcony near the library. When I got to my room, I was too anxious to read so I took a sleeping pill. I hated medication and only took it when I couldn't avoid it at any cost. I had things to do in the morning so I needed to rest. The dream slowly came into view as the medication too effect.

_I was dressed in a red satin nightgown and was lying in a four poster canopy bed that was draped with transparent black material. The sheets were a black satin. There was a man standing at the foot of the bed. "Who are you?" He pulled back the material and I saw that it was Damon. "It's me, Duchess. Please don't send me away. I need you."_

_There was a look of raw need in his eyes that took my breath away. This was a side of Damon I never saw since I met him. The emotion was so real instead of the cocky bastard attitude he usually wore. "Then come to me and we shall see what we can do about that."_

…..Damon's POV from inside Sabor's bedroom during her dream…

I watched her toss and turn in the bed, pondering whether or not I should just rip out her throat or admire her guts. A small groan of what sounded like intense lust came from her. "What the hell are you dreaming about, Little Viper?..."

…..Sabor's POV in Dreamland…..

_I reached up and pulled him to me, my hands making fast work of the black button down shirt. Once that was gone, my hands explored the muscles of his chest. I bent down to kiss his soft, hot skin and felt him shiver beneath my lips. "God I need to be inside of you right now." His hot breath tickled my ear. I pulled down the night gown I was wearing and pulled his hand to my breast. His mouth descended onto mine and his body urged me back down onto the bed. It felt like heaven to have him touching me. _

_Damon worked his way down my neck and licked across the top of my cleavage. An ache in my abdomen began to swell with heat. I pushed him back and turned us over and smiled down at him. "I get to play with you first." My hands were already making quick work of the pants he wore. I pushed them down to reveal his erection. My hand enveloped him and I watched his eyes glaze over with pleasure. "Like that, don't you?" I laughed seductively. The power I felt, the power to seduce HIM instead of him seducing me was incredible. _

_I levered myself lower and took him into my mouth. "Oh hell that feels so good." I smiled but kept at my task, my other hand at the base of his cock, working him. Damon's hips moved in tantric rhythm with my mouth. I enjoyed torturing him this way, making him lose control. The taste of him was so intoxicating. It was why we fit so well together. Each was addicted to the feeling , the heat that sparked every time they met at night._

…Damon's POV

Now I was REALLY curious. Sabor was moving about , groaning in her sleep. "Oh what the hell? What she gonna do? Hit me in the balls while sleeping?" I let my mind slip into hers and got the shock of a lifetime. The scene was very familiar to me but I couldn't understand why. The room was something out of the early 18th century colonial. He knew this bedroom. It was one of the old guestrooms at the boarding house before he and Stefan had been turned but how did it end up in Sabor's dream?

I paid more attention to the writhing couple on the bed. I tried to get a glimpse of him and was shoved out of the dream mentally by someone. When I came back to myself, I saw Lexi standing next to me. "What is with you? One hit to the balls isn't enough for one night? Just leave her alone." I didn't say much but exited the room. Lexi could think she won this round but I would get what I was after sooner or later.

Sabor's POV

Someone was shaking me awake again. "Damn it, Lexi. I wasn't having a nightmare…I finally get a good one and you wake me up when its getting good." I blinked at my best friend, who looked rather confused. "What's wrong?" She bit at her lower lip, which told me something was on her mind. "We can talk about it in the morning. Just be on your guard."

That wasn't exactly needed. I was always on guard. My past had made sure of that. My little trip into fantasy land had been interesting. Now only if Damon was that pliable in person instead of a cocky bastard. When I realized who I was dreaming about I gave myself a mental shake. I had to stop thinking about him. I even thought I could still smell his cologne in my room. Was I going nuts?

* * *

Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own wicked wicked thoughts….

AN: Sorry its been a while since any updates but I am on a roll today.

* * *

Sabor felt groggy that morning and cursed the bright rays of the sun that peaked through the lace curtains in her bedroom. She glanced at the small digital alarm clock that sat on the wooden bedstand. It was early but not too early. Her stomach growled loudly, alerting her to the need for sustenance. She snuck down to the kitchen while in her robe. Damon catching her in her nightgown once was enough. She found some eggs and bacon and started cooking. She slid a few slices of wheat bread into the toaster.

The kitchen soon smelled nice and yummy. Sabor always carried a supply of Cajun seasoning with her. Eggs just didn't taste right without them. Stefan was the first to come down. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his eyes held haziness from deep sleep. "Morning, Stefan." He smiled at her slightly. "How'd you sleep?" She scraped the eggs onto a plate. "Fine. No problems the rest of the night. Did Demon give you any problems once I went back upstairs?"

"Demon?" Stefan smirked and saw that she was joking. "That's a good nickname for him. He slinked off after you left." He didn't mention how Lexi caught Damon in her room later on. Sabor was already antsy around them. He would take care of Damon and get him to leave the girl alone. "You got plans for today?" The talk became casual after that. Sabor had planned on going to the park and getting some fresh air. Being isolated inside the house with Damon roaming about wasn't exactly anyone's idea of a goodtime.

Stefan and Sabor continued to chat, not noticing the threat slowly creeping up on them. The enforcer aimed and fired, hitting his mark. Sabor gasped and sunk to the ground. Stefan yelled. "DAMON! LEXI!" Stefan picked up the girl and took note of the broken window where the shot had come from. Lexi and Damon both came running. Lexi went visibly pale at seeing her friend covered in blood. "Who the hell did this to her?"

Stefan tore at the material surrounding the wound. "I have no idea. I didn't even hear anyone nearby. I saw her sink to the floor and saw the blood." Damon studied the girl. A million things were racing through his brain. This girl had enemies but who? Stefan was trying to staunch the flow of blood. He rolled his eyes. "This is a waste of time." He pushed his brother aside and lifted his wrist to his teeth , tearing open a small wound. Stefan tried to stop him but couldn't. Damon forced the blood down Sabor's throat. Lexi was torn by stopping Damon and helping her friend.

Sabor's labored breathes began to ease and the wound had already began to mend. She opened her eyes to see Damon standing over her. "What happened?" She winced as she tried to move. "Apparently you're worth killing. Someone took a shot at you. Hit you in the chest." She looked at Stefan and Lexi questioningly. They both looked a tad guilty. "How am I alive then?"

Stefan spoke up. "Damon gave you his blood. It healed the wound." Lexi was crying now, which hurt more than anything. "Please tell me who's trying to hurt you. God this was too close, Sabor. You know you can tell me anything." Sabor looked at her best friend, tears shining in her eyes. "I can't" Next thing they knew, Sabor was gone. She was in her room, packing as much as she could as quickly as she could. She wouldn't let Lexi become a target for them. She had to leave and make sure no one followed her.

She didn't even notice Damon appearing in the room. Sabor ran smack into the male. "What the hell? Damon, get out. I've got to get out of here before they realize they failed."

Damon gripped her arms and didn't let go. "Not a chance, Little Viper. You're gonna spill. Someone threatens my home, I am owed at least some sort of an explanation." God he aggravated her. "I don't owe you a damn thing. From the first moment we met, you have tried manipulating me. What makes you think I will ever confide in you?" He shrugged. "Because it's the only way I'm gonna let you leave here."

She sighed in aggravation. "Damnit you're stubborn." He smirked. "You have no idea." Sabor rolled her eyes. "A man named Eli Whitney proposed a type of genetic manipulation that could advance the human race in ways you can't imagine. Using a type of virus he could improve on natural psychic abilities already present in a human subject. He was denied grants since technically that type of research is illegal but it didn't stop him. He went to numerous orphanages over seas and took a select group of girls home. Each had their own unique set of gifts. He went about experimenting on all of them and it was a success. The girls were marvels in their own rights and prisoners of an overambitious madman. He eventually was approached by the military. A select group of soldiers were submitted for the treatment. Whitney kept them isolated just in case they talked to any one on the outside about the research. The girls were tortured, trained to kill from the age of three and were among the most deadly predators. One in particular was Whitney's prize possession." She grimaced in disgust. "Name was Wynter. She could kill with a touch, draining away the life force of her targets, could move without a sound."

Sabor could still hear the screams of the other girls. "Eventually she along with the others escaped. Whitney set a group of enforcers, just as strong and just as dead after them. They all found their hiding spots. Wynter was adopted by a couple in Devil's Flatt and raised as Sabor Malacai. "

Damon looked skeptical. "Why haven't they gotten to you by now?" Sabor took a shuddering breath. "I've gotten sloppy. Usually I can get to them before they can make an attempt. I'll have to go find this one too and kill him. They're a pain in the ass to deal with but its nothing I haven't done for years."

"So you're some kind of super soldier." He walked about her, circling her as he examined her in disbelief. "I am a killer. Never mistake me for anything else. You're very lucky I gave you such leeway. Usually I would skinned someone alive for taking the kind of liberties you did. It wouldn't take much, Damon. Just a touch and you'd be gone. So count yourself lucky. I could have much worse than that kick to the jewels."

Damon just smirked. This girl was just as dangerous as any vampire and even more of a fascination than he initially guessed. "What does it take to get past those defenses, Malacai?"

She frowned. "Do you ever give up? I know your type, Damon." He chuckled and got into her personal space. This girl could huff all she wanted. He knew she wanted him. "Why not just admit it? I can hear your heart beating…" His hand skimmed across her chest and lay against where he heart beat against his hand. Their eyes locked. Shit. This is why she had stayed as far as she could from him. Sabor didn't trust him but couldn't help what her body did when he was near. He was a weakness.

Okay…She thought. You wanna play that game? "What about you, Damon? What is it that nags at you that every time I turn around I practically run right into you?" Something predatorial entered her eyes. Her hand took his own and she sent him a charge of emotion in the touch. It was one of her gifts to link with someone. Her fingers caressed his open palm in slow deliberate movements as she stared into his eyes. Damon was at a loss for words. He could feel the charge of her touch and went hard instantly. What was she….a siren? God it felt so good. He felt his eyes roll back in his head. Damon growled and grabbed at her, pinning her to the bed. Sabor almost whimpered at the feel of his erection rubbing against her stomach. Things would have gotten sticky but Stefan broke down the door . Oh hell. It was gonna take a fuck load of cold showers to relieve this hard on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would like it if they loaned Damon to me for a few weeks though.

Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I have had the motherload to deal with here at home.

* * *

Sabor sat at the breakfast table with all three of them staring at her. It upset her how Lexi looked at her as if she were a stranger now. She had been the closest thing to a sister she had ever had. "So these soldiers are trying to recover you for this doctor?" Stefan was hesitant but curious. She nodded. "A few of the other girls have banded together in order to take him down. I want no part of it. I just want some peace."

Her mind would always be traumatized by the constant onslaught of abuse that Whitney had used to get her to obey. "Lexi? Please say something." Her eyes held a sheen of tears. Lexi looked up at her, the sadness and sympathy for her best friend very apparent. "I just wish you had told me all this earlier. To have to live with all this on your own for so long? This guy sounds like a monster."

Damon didn't say much, just watched the girl. "What about these enforcers? You say they're genetically advanced as well?" Sabor nodded. "Yes but I'm stronger. As much as I hate killing they have to be taken out." It was surprising to him how matter of fact she was on that subject. The girl was a survivor. That was something he could respect about her. "I'll go with you to make sure they're not hiding more in the woods."

The idea of having Damon out there with her was a little unsettling but helpful. "Alright. You have to be on constant alert. These soldiers are capable of a lot." She took a sip of coffee and took a deep breath. "They won't be expecting at attack so it should work in our favor. I didn't realize they had gotten so close to me this time."

The trio said very little which made her even more nervous. She got up and exited the kitchen. Sabor was well aware of Damon following right behind her. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "What? I need to get cleaned up. Anyone sees all this blood and people will panic." Damon as usual invaded her personal space with a sly smile. Damn it, he was sexy when he did that.

"I'll be waiting, Little Viper." His hand caressed the skin near her collar bone in lay strokes. Sabor eyed him suspiciously. "I'll be back in a few." Damon licked his lips very slowly, well aware of her staring. Turn about was fair play. The little siren had nearly taken him down earlier and the sexual frustration almost made him punch a hole in the wall. He watched her skitter up the stairs, looking back once to see if he remained in the same spot. Oh yes this little outing would be interesting.

* * *

Lexi and Stefan decided that they would take a tour of the town to see if these enforcers were spread out. Sabor had assured them both that she was more than capable of killing what soldiers she'd find. The duo could get intel, find out if anyone noticed the new weirdos in town.

Sabor dressed in black and hopped from tree to tree silently as a ghost while Damon followed closely behind. He was amazed at her agility and hunting skills. She'd make a scary vampire, he thought. "Damon? Don't dawdle too far behind. These guys are quick." Pouting a little at being chastised, he did as was asked for once. Damon opened up his senses. _"Listen for their heartbeats, Damon. That is the one thing they cannot silence."_

Damon was temporarily shocked to her Sabor in his head but recovered quickly. He listened and heard four heartbeats in rapid succession coming from an area about ten yards from where they stood. He pointed. _"This way. I can hear four of them."_

A dark shadow enveloped the both of them as Sabor used light and shadow to hide them. She darted to the area where the enforcers had set up their hideaway. Two males were standing post at the perimeter of the campsite while another two were preparing a rabbit for cooking. _"Ick! They're gonna eat Thumper? That is so sick."_

Damon almost snickered and licked his lips with a smirk. _"Bunny rabbits….yummy." _She had to control her laughter. Damon was such an ass and last thing she wanted to do is encourage him. Sabor pulled out a stiletto from her left boot and went in. Damon watched in admiration of her skill as she came up behind the first enforcer, slitting his throat without making a sound. The man slumped to the ground and she had disappeared before the second could even look up to see what was wrong.

Damon took that as his cue and raced to the other standing guard. The man yelped as his teeth sank into the man's neck. As he drank, Damon could feel the difference in this human's blood. There was more power to it, an essence that had a hell of a kick. The enforcer was soon laying on the ground in a Damon could smirk, a sharp pain hit him square in the chest. Fuck! One of the other two had used a machete to carve into Damon's chest from behind.

Sabor paled and quickly snapped the neck of the man. Only one left and he was ready for a fight. All it took was one touch that she landed on his neck. The man turned a pale gray and fell down dead. She then turned her attention to Damon. The bleeding was bad and she didn't have her field kit with her. "Damn that little fucker got you good." She hesitated but knew what she needed to do. Sabor used a bowie knife from her other boot and sliced at her wrist. She offered it to Damon, who took it eagerly.

As he drank, Sabor used a shirt that had been drying on a nearby line to staunch the flow of blood. She had had to rip open Damon's shirt and fight off the gooey feeling his bare chest gave her. She held pressure while Damon drank. He didn't lay as still as she would have liked. His eyes held a bit of amusement as his thumb made lazy circles on the bare skin of her palm. Her pulse jumped and did a little dance.

Damon finally let go but not before very slowly licking up the remnants of her blood on the skin of her hand and wrist. The effect was similar to a kick in the gut. "We need to go." She tried to stand but became dizzy. Damon swooped her up into his arms bridal style. "I'll get up home, Little Viper." The waves of dizziness didn't give in and the girl past out in his arms. Damon finally got back to an empty house and took his girl to his bedroom. He would watch over her for a while. She had saved his ass and he had done the same for her. He wasn't exactly sure why. He'd never been the white knight type that Stefan was.

Damon smirked as he pulled off Sabor's clothes and tucked her under the sheets on his bed. She would probably kick up a storm when she woke up to find where he put her. He kind of liked it that she had a temper. The girl was never dull. He sat next to her on the bed and fingered a strand of that soft hair. She was nothing like Katherine or Elena. He liked her though for some strange reason.


End file.
